Of Promises and Coffins
by LadyWillow
Summary: Erik, whether I liked it or not, you stole my soul that night, and I have been yours ever since." - After Erik's death, it is time for Christine to complete her final promise. EC, Please read and review! EDITED!


**Legal Disclaimer**: I do not own anything having to do with Phantom of the Opera. I make no money from this story. Which sucks.

**Summery:** Ah yes, your cliche 'Erik dies, Christine comes to carry out her final promise', fanfic. Yes, I know this has been done a lot, please don't get angry with me for it... I just wanted to put my spin on it.

Enjoy, everyone... and remember to review, please! Thanks!

**Of Promises and Coffins**

XXX

It was early morning when Christine Daae woke, and her hands moved up to rub the sleep from her eyes as she yawned. Rolling in her bed, Christine stretched, than stood with a groan. What a night! She'd hardly been able to sleep; nightmares had run rampant in her unconscious mind.

Putting on her robe and slippers, she walked to the front door of her flat and picked up her bottle of milk and the paper. A cat sat on the doorstep and Christine frowned. It looked awfully familiar...

A faint mew slipped from the cat and Christine opened the door a bit wider. The feline scampered inside and followed Christine to the kitchen.

The young opera singer smiled and poured the cat a dish of milk, then sat down with the newspaper. Every day since she and Raoul had escaped from the Opera Ghost, it had been a bit of a ritual for her to check the paper for the announcement that would call her final promise to the masked man into light.

Flipping to the obituaries, she scanned through them and gasped. In small print at the bottom of the section read three very simple words:

_Erik is Dead. _

Christine didn't know what to think. Her mind seemed blank, her body became numb. Dead?

The paper fell from her hands, and she looked down at the cat again. Bright green eyes stared up at her, and she understood then.

"Ayesha," she whispered, "He sent you to make sure I came."

An ironic laugh slipped from between Christine's lips, before she could contain herself no longer, and the tears began to fall. Collapsing to her knees, Christine sobbed into her hands and cried out the name that pained her so.

"Erik!"

Ayesha abandoned the dish of milk, stepping gracefully forward and rubbing her head against Christine's leg. Looking up, she scratched the cat behind the ears, and stood. Ayesha rushed to the door, and with a heavy heart, Christine followed.

X

Polling herself across the lake proved very difficult, and Christine wished the Rue Scribe had been open. She made it across, however, without tipping the craft, and very slowly she began to walk to the front door of Erik's home.

She gave a sight of relief when the door was unlocked, and she walked in, trembling. Looking around the sitting room, there was no sign of her angel, so she tired the kitchen, then the music room. He wasn't there, either. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door to Erik's bedroom, and stepped shakily inside, her breath coming in quick gasps.

Slowly she walked to the coffin, and her face blanched as she looked inside.

Erik lay, eyes closed, with his hands resting calmly on his chest, which rose and fell with his light, even breathing.

He was quite alive.

Opening his eyes then, Erik looked into Christine's face.

"You came..."

The dam within Christine broke, and she began to sob uncontrollably, kneeling beside the coffin and holding its smooth edges for support. Erik sat up slowly, placing his shaking hands over hers.

Looking up then, she stared into Erik's eyes as her tears continued to fall.

"I thought... you were supposed to... be dead..."

Erik nodded, and winced as he sat up a bit taller. "So did I. Unfortunately, I did not count on the potion failing to take effect." He said with a shrug. He stood and climbed from the coffin then, and sighed. "I apologize... it appears this was a false alarm."

Christine's tears fell faster, and she threw her arms around Erik's slim body, burying her face in his chest.

"Please don't try this again! Oh Erik... I do not wish for you to die and leave me alone!"

Erik pulled from her arms, facing away from the woman he loved.

"Your Vicomte will care for you." Erik stated, and Christine moved to stand before him once again. With angry eyes she thrust her hands forward and into Erik's face.

"Do you see a wedding ring, Erik?! I have not married him!"

Erik shook his head in his shock, unable to believe what he had just been told. "You ruined me for anyone when you stole me away those years ago, made it impossible for me to think of another! Erik, whether I liked it or not, you stole my soul that night, and I have been yours ever since."

Tears made their way down Erik's cheeks as he stared at Christine, hardly daring to breath for fear it would wash away her words.

"Erik, did you hear me?! I love you!"

Erik clung to Christine then, pulling her tightly against his body and burying his face into her neck. Christine gently rubbed his back.

"Please, do not leave me, my angel." She whispered, and Erik looked up, sealing his lips with hers and making his promise with his kiss.

FIN


End file.
